Picking up the Pieces
by Until Morning
Summary: Brian kissed Chloe. Now, Brian is dead. Chloe feels the need to make it up to Brian, honor him in a way. So she and Alek go cross country and even worldwide to find answers to Brians biggest mission: finding out who killed his mom. Eventual CHALEK.


I can't believe what had happened. It happened so fast. Brian had kissed me, it was quick, and it caught me off guard. And now he was going to die. As soon as his lips touched mine I pulled back fast. I had to leave, I couldn't watch him die. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He looked at me in shock, and I ran. I ran to the nearest alley and I leapt onto a dumpster and in turn I leapt onto the roof of one of the buildings. I continued to run, hopping building after building. I was terrified. The one I loved was going to die. I knew I should have stayed with Alek. Damnit, why did I let this happen? I kept running. My lungs and shins were burning. I finally reached my destination. The San Francisco harbor, I fell to my knees and clutched my chest. "Why, why him? Why me?" I cried out in anger, desperation, and a deep sadness.

"Because, you're Chloe King. You're the Uniter. Did you really expect life to be easy for you?" I gasped and whirled around to face my unwanted visitor.

"Alek...now is a really bad time," I hissed, before the tears that had been threatening to fall, but had yet to do so, finally fell from my eyes. I dropped to my knees again and let the vicious sobs overtake my body. My whole body shook from the force. Seconds later, I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"Chloe look at me, this is not your fault," Alek said emphasizing every word. I looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Alek he's dead, or dying. All because of me. I should have listened to you I should have stayed away. How could I have been so stupid?" I asked him desperation clouding my voice.

"Chloe-"Alek was cut off by the sudden ringing of my phone. Rascal Flatts 'What Hurts the Most' blared. It was Brian. But…shouldn't he be dead?

"Hello?" I answered quickly desperate to hear his voice again.

"Chloe, I don-I don't know what's going on, but, but I had to tell you. I-I love y-you Chloe. I, I think I'm d-dying. Goodbye, my love." Brian wheezed out. Pain evident by every word. With his dying breath he had called me, told me he loved me, and then he was gone. Disappearing out of my life just as quickly as he had come into it. I never even told him how I felt. I felt the sobs overtake me again. They wracked my small form. I felt warm strong arms circle around me. Alek pulled me into his lap and just rocked me gently. I clung to him for dear life, feeling as if I let go I would shatter to pieces. I felt as it someone was taking a jackhammer to my heart, like someone was ripping it out of my chest piece by piece. It was becoming difficult to breathe.

"Al-Alek, I need to leave, please take me away," I whispered. I suddenly felt my body being lifted and suddenly Alek was running. It felt like something straight out of Twilight, but I had to leave and I couldn't do it on my own.

After what seemed like mere minutes, Alek slowed to a stop.

"I need to set you down; can you stand on your own?" Alek looked down at me his concern showing in his eyes and his voice. Too broken to speak I just nodded my head slightly. He set me on my feet and pulled out a key ring. I heard the distinct sound of a door unlocking and then Alek swooped me back up in his arms again. He carried me up a flight of stairs and through a doorway. He laid me on a leather couch. "Erm…is there anything I can get you?" He questioned. I shook my head, the only thing he could get me was now lying dead somewhere, quite possibly in the same place he kissed me, behind Panteenas the vintage clothing store I worked in. My sobs had reduced to hiccups, but the hurt empty feeling I had wasn't going anywhere. The one I loved was dead. I'd never see him again, I'd never hear him laugh or see him smile. Hell he'd never even find the truth out about his mom's death. Fresh tears sprung to my eyes at that thought. Alek sat down next to me and once again wrapped his arms around me.

"I-I can't believe he's really d-dead," I croaked out. Alek just pulled me tighter. I leaned into his embrace. I had to make it up to Brian somehow, even though he was dead, I needed to do something for him. I needed to make things right. "Alek, would you be willing to help me with something?"

"Anything Chloe. You know that I'm not just your hard ass protector and trainer, but I'm also your friend. I'm here to help, in anyway I can." Alek replied.

"I want to find out how Brian's mom died. I have to do this for him, so all his work wouldn't be in vain. I just have to do this, but I could really use some help," I looked up at Alek. A flicker of compassion and understanding flashed through his eyes.

"Of course Chloe, like I said, I'm here to help." I hugged Alek tightly in a way of thanks. And then it dawned on me…

"Alek, where the hell are we? This doesn't look like Valentina's,"


End file.
